Príncipe Azul
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Levi desea un príncipe azul, y al encontrarlo, parece haber dado con algo magistralmente diferente. LevixEren. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso común de la historia.

.

.

.

* * *

. **PRÍNCIPE AZUL**

* * *

Levi quería un príncipe azul. O una princesa. Lo que fuera, mientras respirara y lo quisiera.

Y apareció Eren.

Descuidado y tan terco como un asno, se abalanzó como un felino a cazarlo con palabras que estaban bien lejos de ser bonitas, y que no eran precisamente dirigidas a él. Hablaba con Jean, o más bien, insultaba a Jean. Le sacó hasta su antepasado más lejano. Claro, Jean no se quedaba atrás, pero Levi entendió que Eren, pese a mostrar respeto por las autoridades de la Legión de Reconocimiento, tenía cero intenciones de dirigirse a sus compañeros de la misma manera. O quizá sólo a Jean.

Y coincidía. Levi no tenía grandes expectativas. Eren no llenaba las expectativas de nadie con ese carácter de mierda.

(Quizá las de Mikasa, claro).

Pero aun así se sintió intrigado.

Eren era obstinado, terco, precipitado. No era más que un crío.

(Pero qué crío…).

Así que sí, quería a ese principito de Eren. E incluso después de darse cuenta de eso, no dejaba de sorprenderse de sí mismo.

Qué importaba que Eren no supiera cómo comportarse con Jean, o que a veces ni siquiera supiera cómo hablar en frente de Erwin o Hanji. A Levi le gustaba. Y le gustaba mucho.

Deseaba que lo mirara, a veces. Con esos ojitos altivos, que eran tan expresivos que lo hartaban. Que Eren actuara un poco con él, que fingiera, que supiera hacerlo bien hasta deshacerse de todo, en esas noches frías y solitarias, y que sin la necesidad de ninguna prenda el chiquillo pudiera mantenerse calentito y jugar con su maltraída moral.

Levi quería al principito Eren para que lo dejara en crisis. En esas crisis horribles de frustración, que elevara tanto su deseo hasta hacerse insoportable para luego alejarse caprichosamente de él con paso aniñado y volver cuando se le antojara.

Levi quería a Eren para gozar tanto junto a él que pareciera, en algún momento, que ya estaría con el mismísimo Dios en el cielo mirándole la cara. Que lo elevara al punto más alto del placer, a él, a quien tan poco expresaba pero que Eren tanto podía inspirar en su corazón.

Levi quería a Eren para que hiciera sucumbir su mente y cuerpo a los más oscuros caprichos. Quería que jugara con él, que lo tomara y desechara a su antojo. Qué divertido sería. Quería que lo dejara golpeado, frustrado, furioso, feliz, ansioso; pero no enamorado. No, no. Enamorado no.

Levi quería a Eren mientras el principito hablaba barbaridades mientras comía, mientras describía cómo mataría a todos y cada uno de los titanes y bailaría en sus tumbas posteriormente. Mientras, como un crío, se rascaba la nuca o metía su dedo meñique en su nariz para pasárselo por la cara a Jean, mientras Jean gritaba como un loco todos los insultos existentes y Eren reía desquiciado.

A Levi le gustaba esas cosas raras y sucias que hacía Eren a veces, como el niño que era. Qué tan sucio podrás ser, Eren Jaeger, se preguntaba. Cuánto deseaba saberlo, y ensuciarse con él hasta lo más obsceno, someterlo con violencia, hasta acabar con sus propios principios tan sucios, descuidados y caprichosos como él.

A Levi le gustaba ver a Eren caminar, en su lento paso por la base, moviendo su cuerpo en un suave ondular, hasta que en su mente se acercaba a él a ese ritmo peligroso y desesperante, y le dijera en su irritante y aniñado tono de voz:

—¡Capitán Levi, le voy a enseñar a portarse bien!

Y mientras lo imagina, Levi se sonroja y se esconde tras las sábanas de su cama.

Pero la mente es rápida y continua. Maldita su voz tan endemoniadamente aniñada, burlesca y que tan excitante le resultaba. Con esa misma voz, el mismo tono y autoridad, se le acercaría por detrás hasta que la boca del crío rozara su oreja y le hablara:

—Capitán Levi, se la voy a chupar.

Y que cumpliera su promesa sin apagar la luz, que la cumpliera otra vez y otra vez hasta dejarlo rendido. Que engullera su sexo hasta el fondo, que su boca fuera tan experta que Levi se viera en la necesidad de tapar la suya propia y fruncir el ceño para no gimotear por el placer.

Y que luego el principito se limpie la boca, se envuelva en su tul verde (azul) con las Alas de la Libertad y le diga con una caprichosa sonrisa:

—¿Y su príncipe azul, capitán Levi?

Y que cerrando la puerta, desaparezca.

Sí. Era un inagotable, fuerte y caprichoso deseo. Eren estaba lejos de ser un príncipe. Estaba bastante lejos. Demasiado lejos. Más lejos que cualquiera. Estaba más lejos de ser un príncipe que el mismísimo diablo. Pero de todas formas lo quería. Era un loco anhelo. Una fantasía.

Él quería un príncipe azul, o una princesa azul. Lo había encontrado. Y por el momento, le era suficiente observarlo desde (no tan) lejos.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Hace mucho tiempo que tenía pensado volver a este fandom, y estoy volviendo con demasiada rapidez y amor por este chiquillo Eren Jaeger. Para adentrarme de lleno, publico esto. Un pequeño delirio que me gustó imaginar con Levi, desde lo que yo creo que podrían ser sus deseos más oscuros (?). En fin. En su tiempo no me agradaba mucho la pareja, pero las vueltas de la vida dicen otras cosas.

Esto se me ocurrió a partir de una imagen que vi en Instagram, que decía que Levi era el personaje más sexualmente frustrado del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin (?). Siento si no responde mucho a esa idea esta cosa que me salió de la cabeza, pero me pareció divertido compartirla con ustedes. No me juzguen tan duramente u.u

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¿Reviews?


End file.
